


wrap my love around you

by hemmingshoodie



Series: will your mouth read this truth? [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, and a cutey, and he's shy, luke is insecure, michael is a hot senior, sexy times bruh, they totally ditch a party, they're boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingshoodie/pseuds/hemmingshoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which luke thinks he looks like a fat pig that choked on his mcdonalds in everything he wears and michael thinks that's bullshit.</p><p>there's smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the taste that your lips allow

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of 2.

"LUKE HURRY THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE BITCH." Michael yelled. "We're gonna be late."

"Wait a sec," Luke replied shakily from his bedroom. "I'm al-almost done, okay?"

Ten minutes later and Luke still wasn't done. Michael groaned and rapped on his door again. "LUCAS. Bloody hell, what's taking you so long?"

No reply.

Michael's eyebrows furrowed. "...Luke?" nothing. "Lucas?" nope. "Robert. Roberto. LUKE."

"...That's it, I'm coming in..." and without warning Michael shouldered the door open and barged in.

He sighed at the sight before him: Luke was sat on the window sill, curled into a little ball, eyes red and he was sniffling helplessly; wearing a penguin onesie he'd gotten for Christmas when he was 13.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Michael checked his watch. "We have 10 minutes to get to that damn party. Why are you sulking?"

Luke shrugged.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Motherfucker, there is obviously a reason. If you don't tell me I will snap a picture of you wearing that onesie and send it to everyone at school." he was only trying to lighten the mood because Luke looked so miserable. But this made Luke's face scrunch up and tears were streaming down his face.

"Shit, Luke, yo - "

"Nothing looks good on me!" Luke suddenly screamed. "Everything I wear makes me look fat and ugly and I can't go to this huge senior party with a hot senior boyfriend looking fat and ugly! You don't understand because you always look hot and sexy and everyone wants you but I'm just a dumb kid that's not gorgeous enough or cool enough to be boyfriends with you! I've fucking tried on every single piece of clothing I own and everything makes me look like a fat pig that choked on their McDonalds happy me - "

Michael was grinning when he pulled away from Luke's swollen red lips. "Shut the fuck up," he snapped; contrast to his cheeky smile and loving eyes. "Who the fuck told you that? You are the prettiest mofo I've ever had the utmost pleasure of being with."

Luke was still dazed from the kiss.

Michael sighed and rummaged through Luke's messy closet, fishing for something sexy for Luke. "Aha!" he pulled out a white tee-shirt that said '69' on it and a pair of dark skinny jeans and a black leather jacket. "Have you tried these on yet?"

Luke bit his lip, looking like he was going to burst into tears all over again. "Yes. I looked ugly as fu- "

"I won't believe it till I see it." he thrust the clothes at Luke and walked out of the room swiftly. Before he shut the door behind him, he poked his head through it and said, "now wipe those pretty eyes and get dressed." he winked.

Luke blushed.

A minute later, Luke opened his bedroom door and walked out. His cheeks were a bright pink and he had the sleeves of the jacket over his hands and he was gnawing at his lip nervously. He muttered, "I told you I looked ugly as fu - "

"MOTHERFUCKER." Michael's mouth was wide open, as were his eyes. "Do you not realise how fucking beautiful you look? Why the actual fuck are you so insecure? Holy moly, Lucas."

Luke had to hold back a shy smile. "You're just saying that...I'm not."

Michael answered by smashing his lips against Luke's already bruised ones and pressing him up against the opposite wall. Luke moaned and his arms wound themselves around Michael's neck.

As of now they were already almost half an hour late to the party. Neither of them gave a shit.

Michaels lips were now sucking a love bite into Luke's collarbone and Luke was fisting Michaels hair and groaning. Their lips connected again and this time Michael kissed him slowly, like he was savouring the taste of Luke. Though he needn't bother because his tongue had a good memory; and the taste of Luke was so familiar and so, well, tasty.

Luke whimpered. He slipped his leg in between Michaels thighs and pulled at his hair. "Do you real-really mean when you call me beautiful...?"

"Fuck. Fuck, Luke." Michael grunted. "Yes, I do mean it. You are so fucking beautiful it's unreal." he kissed him again.

Luke smiled wide, and it reached his eyes. "I love you so much, Mikey." he sounded so cute and sincere and it made Michael's heart ache.

He rested his forehead against Luke's and stared into his deep, deep blue eyes. "I love you so much more, Lukey."

They kissed again. Breathing through their noses and squeezing their eyes shut tight so the moment would last as long as it could possibly last.

But then Michael's phone vibrated. He lingered on Luke's lips for a moment, contemplating whether or not to continue this make out session or answer whoever is texting him.

"Mikey, your phone." Luke mumbled. Gosh, he was too fucking nice.

Michael took his phone out of his back pocket and unlocked it. It was a text from Calum: "where the hell are you, you stanky piece of shit??!?? YOU PROMISED YOU'D BE HERE EARLY??!!11??" ignore.

Luke's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "We should go to the party now." he blinked and Michael could tell he never really wanted to go. "Sorry for making us late..."

Michael laughed. "Nope. No. No no no." he pecked Luke's lips.

Luke was confused now, he muttered a small "huh?"

"Let's skip the party," Michael whispered seductively. "We can have some sexy times instead."

Luke swallowed and his eyes darkened. He let a small smirk trace over his features. "...okay, daddy."


	2. sexy times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically they fuck and there's no lube.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO BAD LMAOOO AHAHAHAHAHA I WROTE THIS YESTERDAY ON THE BIRTHDAY OF JESUS I AM GOING TO ROT IN HELL BYE

Ten minutes later they're both naked, and Luke is straddling Michael on his bed.

"The-there's no lube..." Luke says, eyes filling with an emotion Michael couldn't put his finger on.

He shrugged. "We can do without." he said, smirking.

Luke's eyes widened and he shifted on top of his boyfriend. "Are you serious?" he splutters. "That'll hurt! You're too big."

THAT boosted Michael's ego.

He shrugged again. He took Luke's fingers in his hand and bought them up to Luke's mouth. "You have saliva."

Luke's nose scrunched up and he grimaced. "Eww..."

Michael chuckled. "It's not that bad. Come on. Lick your fingers." Luke did as he was told despite how gross he thought it was. He licked his two first fingers and kept his eyes locked on Michaels.

"Now, what?" the temptation to wipe his wet fingers on the duvet was real. But he can't disappoint his daddy.

"Now prep yourself up. I wanna watch you."

Luke blinked at him. "Pervert." he muttered.

Michael laughed out loud. "Only for you, bae."

Luke ignored him and spread his legs apart a bit, still on top of him. He bit his lip and shut his eyes, slowly pushing a finger into his hole. His face immediately scrunched up in discomfort as he wriggled his wet finger around a bit. "Oh g-god."

Michael licked his lips as he watched him. "Shit, Luke." he groaned. "You have no idea how hot this is."

Luke opened his eyes and smiled a bit. He took his finger out and licked it, smothering it in his saliva and then putting it back into his hole, this time adding another finger in with it.

Michael's boner was starting to fucking hurt now.

"Luke, hurry the fucking hell up." he snapped.

Luke bit his lip. "There's no lube so no. I am taking my time, I want to enjoy this, not be screaming for help because it hurts and then have the whole neighbourhood think I'm getting raped."

He looked so innocent as he said this and Michael would have laughed so hard if his boner wasn't so huge and painful; he could only chuckle. He grabbed at Luke's hips and squeezed, anticipation pumping through his body.

Eventually, Luke was moving three of his wet fingers inside his tight hole and he was moaning on top of Michael really, really loudly.

"Oh my fucking God LUKE." Michael was now officially desperate as fuck.

"I-I think I'm ready for - for - " he couldn't finish his sentence because Michael suddenly pinned him down underneath him.

"Fucking hell, finally." he basically growled, attacking Luke's mouth with his own. He licked his hands until they were really wet and then transfers than wetness to his dick (lube substitute, duh. won't work as well but eh worth a shot). He lifted Luke's legs and placed them above his shoulders and positioned his dick at the entrance.

"Ready?" he didn't wait for an answer and less than two seconds later he was filling Luke and he literally saw stars.

"Ooh GOD." Luke whined. It hurt but it felt so good at the same time.

"Ergh, fuck." he pulled out and thrust back in again.

"Michael, fuck!" Luke fisted the sheets and his eyes squeezed shut.

Michaels hand was wrapped around Luke's thigh and his other one was holding himself above Luke. "Luke. LUKE. Oh God, I am so so close an - and you're so so - oh, fuck - tight."

"Oooh, I'm gonna cum soon daddy."

Michael's thrusts became faster and more sloppy.

"I love you, Mikey." Luke whimpered, looking up at Michael with so much love in his eyes and Michael bit his lip.

"Fuck, babe. I love you so much."

Luke moaned and clenched around Michael one final time before they both came. at. the. same. time.

"Oh. My. God." Michael pulled out of Luke and lay down next to him. "I...oh my god. We should fuck without lube more often."

Luke groaned. "I am gonna be SO sore tomorrow."

Michael smirked. "You're so cute. I love you."

"I hate you." he paused. "No nevermind. I love you." Luke kissed Michaels chest and his neck and his cheek and then his mouth. "Am I really 'beautiful'?" he grinned.

Michael's heart melted. "Yes. So fucking beautiful."

The rest of that night consisted of cuddles and Ben & Jerry's ice cream and a marathon of Friends.

And yes, they're still naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *facepalm*

**Author's Note:**

> Next part is the sexy times.


End file.
